User talk:NT92
Uncharted 3 logo It's generally not a good idea to get into an argument with an admin, and it's definitely to tell him to stop editing a page. I do not want to use my admin rights to say I'm right and I agree that there are slight similarities between the 2 and the 3, but they are not the same. The cracks are not in the same place, and the curve at the top of the 3 is wider than the one at the top of the 2. I will ask you now to stop editing the page.--Klock101 03:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT There is no need for the 3 to be from the 2. If you download the actual Uncharted font, called "Base02" and type a 2 and a 3, you will see that they are different.--Klock101 03:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT I'm telling you man, the 2 and 3 are not the same. The cracks are not in the same place. Two of the bigger cracks look similar, but if you compare them closely, you'll see that they are not the same.--Klock101 03:33, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Interview http://www.gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2010/12/17/exclusive-uncharted-3-interview.aspx I though the "obviously" meant they will appear but they probably will... There is the link, enjoy! Hallowseve15 22:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Design Problem That occasionally happens to me. It could be down to a few things #Slow connection - Sometimes you'll just have the bad luck to have your internet slow down a bit for a few hours, and it will affect the sites you're viewing. Wait for a few hours and try again #Wikia problems - Wikia has always been a bit fickle, and it may be to blame. Again, the only solution is to wait #Bad cache file - Press Ctrl+F5 to bypass your browser's cache and refresh the page #Bad Wikia cache file - Click refresh on one of the homepage boxes (ie. quotes) to fully refresh the page and bypass Wikia's cache #Browser - This should not cause any problems unless your using a beta version If none of these fix your problem, then let me know and I'll get in touch with Wikia to see if it's something that's affecting more users. I'll also get our wiki designer to check out the CSS to make sure it's running ok.--Klock101 13:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Medals Sure. There's a lot of medals, and I appreciate all the help I can get.--Klock101 21:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT That's what I thought as well. It just doesn't seem to be mentioned on the Naughty Dog site, or on the internet. A tenth of the original values seems fine for now, and if it's wrong, then it can be easily changed.--Klock101 23:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT Thanks for the help. I'll try to make a start on the Uncharted 2 trophy articles tomorrow.--Klock101 00:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::EDIT Copy and paste. I make a basic layout for one page with the infobox and the description paragraph, then copy and paste it onto each following page that I create. All you have to do then is change the basics like the medal name, value, image etc. It can be a pain sometimes, but it's the most effective method that I've found. Over time, you get quicker at it. It also helps to add Category:Medals to the bottom so that it will be there every time you paste it, and it will be automatically added to the category, saving you from having to add each page to the category individually. :::As for templates and infoboxes, they take time to get used to. Most of the ones on this site are adapted from ones on other wikis, rather than being created here. Thanks again for the help.--Klock101 01:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Request Sure thing. You've been doing some great editing. I'll grant you the rights now. If you want the admin box on your user page, add to it.--Klock101 02:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) So So you got Red dead redemption and heavy rain well i got red dead too and i really want heavy rain is it awesome?The Natural 23:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Miscellaneous Isn't this category basically the same as Real World... Samuelcd1997 19:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) What the... Why on earth are you removing the 'Real World' category from all the voice actors. Have you seen the description of the category? 'Things that are related to Uncharted but not in the Uncharted Universe itself' I am pretty sure if there was a problem with voice actors being in that category Klock would have changed it. They belonged in that category -__- Samuelcd1997 19:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) So You have basically made the Real World category useless. Now miscellaneous covers everything Real World did and half the things in Real World have gone. Just why? Samuelcd1997 19:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) WHAT! You deleted 'Real World' for being 'unnecessary' ????????? Because miscellaneous isn't? Who is going to want to know what things are miscellaneous! Who is going to search miscellaneous! So it was necessary for you to remove a category and just replace it with another one with less articles in it, when no one was complaining before? Samuelcd1997 19:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhh Which is something that is also, you know, in the REAL WORLD. Samuelcd1997 19:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey NT. I have to agree with you about the "Real World" category. It just doesn't work in the scope of the Uncharted series. As for the voice actors, it's down to you. I added the Non-English category quickly when the pages were made just to make sure that they weren't uncategorised, and although they should be in the various other voice actor categories, I still feel that they should be differentiated from the English language voice actors with their own category. Anyway, back to the "Real World" issue: you'll have to discuss it with Samuel. I don't tend to take much notice of the category structure unless someone is blatantly abusing it. At the end of the day, the category system is there to help readers find pages with similar content to the one that they're reading and occasionally help editors find problematic pages (like "General Cleanup"). It's more based towards directing readers rather than editors, so keep that in mind. I've given my opinion, but you'll have to make the final decision with Samuel. Hopefully you can come to a compromise, and if not, then let me know and I'll make a decision.--Klock101 23:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Maintenance Templates Like this: *Template:Ambig but with Uncharted quotes. News Hey NT. I've been meaning to update the news format ever since the wiki redesign, and I've finally gotten round to it. You'll definitely notice it when you're on the homepage, but if the page looks the same as ever, click Ctrl and F5 to bypass the cache. Wikia can be a bitch with cache files sometimes, especially on the homepage. Let me know what you think.--Klock101 02:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cache You know, you're right. I've been through countless other wikis and the cache works fine. I'll contact wikia about it.--Klock101 15:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT Well, Wikia were unhelpful. They ignored the fact that I told them that every other Wiki works perfectly and basically told me that it's not their problem. They said to ask for help on their community forums. I'll go to the designer of the template first, to see if he can help. If not, then I'll go to their forums.--Klock101 00:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT Ok. It's fixed, and it turns out that it wasn't Wikia's fault at all. To make the page purge I had to add the forum Portal to it, so that's down at the bottom now. I know the wiki isn't exactly buzzing with activity but at least the forums are there for the future. In terms of homepage length, I've balanced it out with a "Did you know?" on the right hand side to make the main and right hand columns equal in length.--Klock101 16:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki design Hey NT. Just to let you know that I'll be messing around with some of the colours/templates/JavaScript on the site over the next few days as I prepare the MonoBook skin. I'm guessing you've noticed the button beneath the Uncharted Wiki logo. Also, I'll be adding some new features like the clock above the Random Page/Featured Article buttons. Nothing major, but I thought I'd let you know in case you're wondering what's going on over the next while if the site changes at all. Also, I've added some new features from Wikia. If you check out a category page, you'll notice that instead of just textlinks, there are now images linking to each article. And, you can now make Top 10 lists (here's an example, I know it has 12 instead of 10, but Wikia refers to them as "Top 10 Lists.") If you want to make one of your own, then go to "Add a page" and make a page called "Top 10 list:LISTNAME HERE" Obviously replace the LISTNAME HERE text with the name of your list (I've called the example "Maps.") After that, the "top 10 list" creation interface should come up and it will take you through the rest.--Klock101 02:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) umm Please inform me as to why you removed the Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Playlists and Gametypes categories. Samuelcd1997 21:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hey NT. Samuel raises a good point. Why were those categories removed? I'm in the process of making the missing multiplayer gametype articles and they seem like valid categories to me.--Klock101 21:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Don't worry, there'll be plenty more articles to add to them over the coming days.--Klock101 21:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Drake's an orphan Yep. It's a pretty detailed interview. Should we add it to the Biography section of the Drake article or the Trivia? It seems to me like it should go in the Biography section as North of all people should know about Drake's past.--Klock101 16:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. I had no idea there was a problem. You really should have let me know. It's not moaning if there's a genuine issue with the site. I'll change the font colour. Just out if interest, what browser are you using? --Klock101 21:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Internet Explorer does not fully support transparent png pixels, so the site will not look its best in IE. I've asked JaKhris to see what he can do, and he has changed the font colour to black. Hopefully you can see it clearly now. Also, if you take a look at the wiki in Chrome or Firefox you can see the difference on the homepage with the rounded portal boxes as opposed to IE's 90 degree edges.--Klock101 01:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Font colour Hey. Just wanted to follow up on the font colour issue. Hopefully you can see it now against the background? Let me know.--Klock101 23:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Deleting 129Gohan Well my article Uncharted 2 Hack was something you deleted but stating that it may or may not be true i'm very sorry if you did not like it or admire it i hope to be better on this wiki i have the games and i know about it. I hope you understand. 129Gohan links and italics Usually I remember but I was halfway through creating the page when I had to go, so I just finished up the information and forgot about the game name, sorry. Samuelcd1997 08:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wikia chat feature Wikia are beta testing a new chat feature for wikis. It might be an idea to try it out? Full info here. Let me know what you think. --Klock101 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Some updates I've applied to Wikia to enable the chat feature I mentioned before. Unfortunately, they've stopped adding it to Wikis for a little while so they can fix some bugs. After that, we'll be in the first group to get it so hopefully it won't be too long. Also, I'd like your opinion on a beta feature that we can try out. It allows you to comment at the bottom of articles like you can on blog posts. It's an alternative (although not a replacement) to talk pages. It prevents other users from editing your messages (unless they're an admin) and might promote users to get involved, as it saves the effort of opening the talk page and having to edit with the wiki code. I'll enable it on the wiki so you can see what it's like, and decide whether to keep it depending on your reply. Thanks. --Klock101 22:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello I have a question regarding editing my wiki? Klock101 had recently been helping me build my Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier wiki. Since he has been unavailable for some time, I am supposed to refer to you. Would you possibly know how to put a favicon on my wiki? I have already made a favicon, and I am wondering how to do it. The MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.css etc., doesn't work to put HTMLs, only CSS, and there is no code in CSS to add a favicon. Help??? Jacecotton 23:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Icon Not at the moment, but I'll make one soon. I want to make new icons for all of them. The ones we have now look a bit out of place in the articles. --Klock101 16:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I create the images using GIMP and upload them to the template. I'm thinking about changing the style to something like the Fallout wiki have (example here at the top of the article, to the left of the number of pages on the wiki). It keeps the icons simple because they're just the game's logos, and it doesn't take up much space. --Klock101 20:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Yeah, naughty dog don't put these because these are from the 1st game, which hadn't a multiplayer game :| [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 00:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Renatabls admin request Renatabls has made an admin request. I'm ok with it, but I want to see what you and Samuel think. --Klock101 17:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me again. Hello NT92! I was wondering what the tag is to insert the username. It's something like right? Jacecotton 01:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) re: play online go ahead and add me, my PSN is samuelcd1997. I warn you however I don't play UC2 a whole lot these days but occasionally I do give it a go. Next week I probably won't play it at all as there is new Killzone 3 DLC coming out. I'll definitly be playing during the U3 beta though! Samuelcd 20:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:UC2? Of course, just add me: renatabls [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 16:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Connection issues I couldn't reply to your message on PSN because I cant log in. My PS3's connection isn't working properly today for some reason, and anytime that I do get to log in and play, I keep getting that stupid disconnected plug error thing on screen and I can't move. I'll be back on as soon as it works again. --Klock101 18:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) those pictures Hi NT Where did you get those pictures of the G-MAL and the Para-9? They're pretty good and I'm wondering if you have them for the other guns. Samuelcd 18:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Images I used Picasa to cut the images and then i used photofiltre to take out the white. :P [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you using the PS3?? Add me, my psn is renatabls, i'm playing right now. (Uc2) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Answers wiki Of course it can, but i don't know the page, Klock will do it. :) ~~ Re:Article tags Hopefully, I'll get the new ones finished soon. All the templates are already in place, there's just two little things that I'm trying to figure out. The one's I'm working on are the same as the Fallout wikis. Here's an example. We'd be probably be using the full game logo for each game as opposed to an object from the game. Using the logo means it's much easier to keep icon the same size and general shape, whereas objects like the coin from U:DF and the Phurba from Uc2 don't really fit beside each other unless one is squashed out of shape. --Klock101 11:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Canonicity I'm not so sure. It's part of Nate's biography. The author has gone on record to say he has worked closely with Naughty Dog in the writing, and that it has been approved by Amy Hennig, Nate's creator. As a result, we can safely say that it has been accepted as canon by Naughty Dog, which means it should slot into his biography, unlike Drake's Trail which can still be disputed. --Klock101 18:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :True, but this does not mean it should be in the "Other Media" section. It's still part of his biography, and it has yet to be released. A timeline which relates to the rest of the series will probably be introduced in the book. --Klock101 18:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Idea Can you take a look at this if you get a chance. --Klock101 23:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki WTF? McJeff blocked you? Just because he is not agree with you? That is realy not cool: He thinks that he is the "ruler" of the GTA wiki! By the way, I created a new Rockstar Games Wiki, and I will be more then happy if you will take a look there -- Ilan xd 12:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't need the GTA wiki, it's "dead" anyway. He also blocked an Admin (Bunnyjoke) just because they had a "little" confilct (McJeff started it, he said that Bunnyjoke's wikis are "crap"). I think that the trivia is one of the best parts in the articles. -- Ilan xd 13:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you a fan of Rockstar Games? -- Ilan xd 13:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Me too! I own GTA 4, GTA Episodes, Red Dead Redemaption and I'm going to buy LA Noire. If you want you can see my Rockstar Games wiki. -- Ilan xd 13:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm realy sorry :( -- Ilan xd 17:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'v deleted that message. I will not do this again. I hope you will win. -- Ilan xd 18:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) So that's it? -- Ilan xd 18:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I guess you are right. One thing is sure: I ain't coming back to GTA wiki any time soon, It is not anymore a wiki. -- Ilan xd 18:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion on something Could you have a look at this and let me know what you think. --Klock101 12:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Notice I had this idea, wondered if the admins on the wiki would reject or support it. Link. Thanks!--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 22:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Got the ND Para 9 If you want it, download it from the UnchartedWiki account like last time with the same PS3 user you used to log-in with. You'll find it at the top. Meet me in the chatango if you wanna talk. Thanks!--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 01:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Flynn Why the lock down? All the info I publishged was accurate and relevent. I assure you, Harry Flynn is my favourite character in the series. I want to upgrade the page! Can you please reply with the reasons for the changes. Thanks! Can you reply and tell me waht is wrong with the edits I made on the Harry Flynn page? Okay, makes sense. I would prefer a picture change, just becuae I feel it makes the page look better, but thats a personally opinion. Fine, i dont want an all out war on the Elena page. But how do you source? I want to put in the marriage bit, 'Cause its also confirmed in the Official game guide. Can i put the 'main love interest' on because you have to agree thats true. Elena is in all the games and she is always chosen above the others and she does get married to Drake. Can i put 'Chapter 5 - The Fortress' on Elena Fishers wiki page in the chapter Apperances bit. Because in Chapter 5 you can see her through one of the windows filming. And that means she was in the chapter. You can see it in the game or check out The Fortress wiki page for proof. Just when i add it someone deletes it. Elena article Why did you get rid of al my information on the Uncharted 2 storyline on the Elena Fisher page? If you want to avoid spoilers, forget that. These pages are as spoilery as it is possible to be. I don't see any problem with adding detail. I am explaining her role in the story. What's wrong with that? I want a proper explanation. Well that sucks. If only there was a place where they wanted super detailed articles (wistfully). Well i tried to add a bit more info on the monastery and all that but it got deleted due to editing during or some crap. Can i put on a suggestion. The bits about the Himalayas and shambala really suck. They have 2 lines or so for 5 hours of gameplay. A bit underdeveloped. I'm adding what i put for shambahla but it's in the wrong text style so if you could look over it, not delete all of it, and fix it that would be great. Well... So it was word-by-word but it was accurate. (Expects appluase). No need to change the page now. Got a load of skimmed over, no detailed info on some bits that were left a bit blank. You can check it out and delete it if you want. I've copied it. So it'll come straight back. Thank you for the comments on my increasing accuracy. Yes, yes. Calm down. I was joking. No need to be aggresive. None of my stuff has bad grammar (i got an A in my English, YAY!). Be happy. Listen to You Make My Dreams (Uncharted Tribute) on YouTube and smile! we both want this wiki and Elena's page in good shape, right? ot? Check your last post. Come back! And, yes i did get an A, thank you very much. It is my first language. I am going to assume you are joking otherwise you just hurt my feelings and I off to cry. Ah, look at us. We both hate each others guts but we both love each other too. Deep down. If i didn't have you ruining my page what would i do? A man (I hope) after my own heart. Laughing it off as we speak... Edit wars We're not here to get involved in them. And if you do, the fair thing to do is contact another admin to end it as only a third party can be impartial. Keep this in mind in future. And please do not call into account an editors level of English. It's bad admin policy and insulting, and it will not stand here. --Klock101 01:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It's cool. Grudge gone. (It's fun to have an enemy.) Secondly, you were reading my profile to have seen the picture war. I'm popular! (Just joking.) Happy New Year! Your not-quite-just-for-lols-enemy, The Abridged Flynn 13:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Flynn